The Dream
by LemonXFantasy
Summary: The stirring of intoxicating sensations never before experinced by Rin (16) overflow into an abstract mirage of the celestial moon and her Lord. (Not yet complete) SessXRin Beastiality Dreamlike Lemon Rated M for 18 only.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please take note of the title... This is a dream sequence and so dreamlike as it were. Oh and Rin is 16 here so don't go thinking this is some lolicon *no offence to those who enjoy loli* but Rin is of age here ok (^^ )_**

**_Like it hate it just give me feedback to let me know how crap or ok this story is ;3 *who am I kidding my writing is rubbish but I wanted to share something as I am always reading fanfiction*_**

**_' ' thought_**

**_" " Speach_**

**_** onomatopoeia like *BANG*_**

**_( ) sub catogory_**

**_ok I'm gonna pizz off now so you can read~_**

**WARNING! **

**THIS CONAINS ****ADULT CONTENT**** IF THIS ****OFFENDS**** YOU OR YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO READ (BE GOOD AND DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER ****18****) THIS IS FOR A ****COMMUNITY**** WHO ENJOY ****LEMON**** AND ****BEASTIALITY**** AND ****SESSXRIN**** PAIRING, I'D LIKE YOU TO BE**** MATURE**** ENOUGH TO EITHER READ AND GIVE FEEDBACK IF YOU WANT TO (I DON'T CARE IF IT'S POS OR NEG) I DON'T NEED TO BE TOLD MY WRITING SUXXX COS I KNOW THAT ALREADY *LAUGHS***

**(FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T LIKE SESS IN HIS ****DOG FORM****, AT THE END OF THE DAY THAT'S WHAT HE IS, A ****DOG**** AND EVEN IF HE WASN'T IT WOULD STILL BE ****BEASTIALITY**** BECAUSE HE'S A ****DEMON****)**

Rin was sitting beside the stream gliding her fingers along the glassy surface, creating ripples that disappeared into the darkness. Impulsively she hummed one of her favorite songs about her lord when suddenly the crescent moon she appreciated for the light but hadn't really paid much attention to slowly began descending from the starless sky levitating just above the water. The brightness and radiance illuminated the forest stunning her for a moment but soon her dark brown eyes adjusted to behold the magnificence and majesty of the beauty of the night, cautiously she drew closer to the floating satellite not taking her eyes away as she could feel it's pull drawing her body even closer. As some time passed, in her trancelike state Rin realized that her hand was resting just beneath her navel as a tickling sensation had began to grow, so she gave an experimental brush with her fingers and her body responded with a pooling between her thighs she then moved her hand lower where she suddenly began to feel discomfort. Soon Rin had located the sorce of the gentle throbing, she began lightly stroking herself but couldn't comprehend why she was doing this, only that she found it hard to stop as it was soothing a distant heat and ache that was radiating down there.

The moon began to pulse with light and a gentle hum in a rhythm similar to a heartbeat and Rin abruptly stopped her ministrations to calm it 'is it distressed in some way?' she though. Reaching out with the hand that was covered in something warm and wet the young girl smoothed it over the light and for a moment Rin was sure she felt the object sniff and let out a hungry growl but the silence prevailed, save for her heartbeat and heavy breaths... Was it was her imagination? She wasn't sure but upon walking closer to the moon she touched the surface and in doing so she was instantly consumed within the flood of glowing moonlight.

Feeling something soft and warmish settling between her thighs she looked down to see what it could be… Rin gasped as found herself atop of the celestial crescent with her legs dangling from either side, scared that she might fall off she clamped her thighs harder either side to stop herself falling off and in that moment _that_ heated feeling returned enveloping in her belly, making its way further southward, spreading to the part of her body where she was still familiarising herself to these new sensations. Letting her head fall back and silken jet black hair cascade around her hips, she let out a small sound that was somewhere between a moan and a heavy sigh. She turned slightly and noticed a figure sitting at the waters edge on a rock looking in her direction with white hair that complimented the moons light flowing with grace and elegance even though Rin could feel no breeze.

Rocking gently and absentmindedly along the glowing rock she began to wonder as to who this figure could be, the more she held her gaze towards it and tried to fathom this mystery being, the more she felt the need to rock her hips. She began taking longer sliding movements, creating friction along the crescent's soft yet hard surface. The figure rewarded her with a smile of encouragement instantly sending small shocks of electricity to the now thoroughly slick part of her. As Rin continued riding a thought bubbled to the surface and she questioned as to why she wanted to please this phantom so much?

The wetness dripping from her was making it much easier to slide along the moon now and so she speeded her motions making them longer and pressed herself harder along the surface, grinding herself more and more she found her breasts bouncing uncontrollably sending further electrical shocks. Each movement made her peaked nipples and core ache for more contact so she ground herself down even harder to make as much friction as possible. With her heart pounding now, she was rocking her hips trying to ease the burning ache that pooled between her legs like liquid silk. Returning her attention to the figure she saw it was also naked and had begun touching something between it's legs, seeing this only added to the excitement building within her and now, nearly on the verge of something that she wasn't quite sure was but the motions of this being while watching her were sending her into a frenzy, bringing her to the brink of… an explosion? Yes that was the only thing that could come to Rin's mind. Was it a good thing? It felt really good but also like something bad was going to happen at the same time. The only experience she could compare it to was the feeling of flying yet falling, it just didn't make any sense but then again she also didn't want it to, she didn't want to think anymore… it was too hard for another thought to enter her mind, everything was becoming clouded and foggy. Slowly but surely she was getting lost in this ritual with the moon, focusing on the throbbing of her sensitive bud, she wanted, no _needed_ to get closer to this person… To her surprise the silhouette seemed to read her mind and rose, in a flash instantly appearing beside her but before she could get a good look of who it was, she felt hot lips come crashing down onto hers doing something she didn't quite understand, letting out a muffled gasp she felt something wet forcing its way inside her mouth and a triumphant male chuckle vibrated from the stranger. Rin was enjoying the sensations this act was causing too much to be afraid, soon she found herself mimicking the movements and her tongue eagerly made its way into the much larger cavern adjoined to hers. After what had seemed to be a small eternity they reluctantly pulled apart gasping for much needed air, her mind was so lost in that moment she had forgotten to move her and hips during the exchange and all too soon felt the naked male breathing heavily on her skin arousing the sensations claiming and demanding her being. Whips of warm air glided around her body driving her nipples to peak and she couldn't help but shiver letting a shaky sigh escape her. Suddenly large hands grabbed her by the waist and stared the friction between the moon and her femininity rocking her firmly, determined to help her relieve the burning ache that had returned and bring her to that feeling she was so desperately seeking.

A recognizable aroma made it's presence known, somehow yet strangely and strongly aware of his scent and Gods was it a beautiful scent, an all too familiar thick and heavy scent curling around her proud and dominant.

She continued to move her body at the desired pace the man had wordlessly instructed and he grunted in approval, his hands roamed from her sides to the swell of her breasts kneading a rubbing them together, pressing his hard chest against her back, Rin couldn't help but work herself closer into his chest through her motions and in doing so felt him moan hot breath into her neck as his hair curtained around her body, his sharp teeth grazed the soft tender flesh of her neck sensually seeking her submission. Soon the moon attached itself to her abdomen weighing heavily on her body and she found herself on all fours with her rounded backside in the air, large hands were still on her breasts only now they felt extremely weighty and sore to the point they were becoming painful but with his hands massaging them distracting her while something hot, wet and big was gliding along her sex sending waves of intense heady pleasure, intoxicating her mind and letting something feral stirr, summoning it, beckoning it's existance. As this thing continued to probe her she couldn't help but suppress a heated moan and glanced back, as she did her heart accelerated… it was no longer a man behind her, it was a massive white dog supported by four huge paws and blood thirsty eyes smoldering darkly with a massive throbbing appendage dripping in anticipation. Rins first natural instinct would be to run as far away as possible and hide waiting for her lord to save her but for some reason the sight of this huge dog had her heaving hot breaths and her entrance pulsing furiously. The giant dog let a rumble verberate within his chest and pressed his wet nose into her femininity taking a long sniff, making a pleased sound as it aligned itself once more.

If you like this story please let me know and I will write more!

This is my first Lemon and first story on FF so don't hold back on your feedback (it would be much appreciated) if you want to make one that is, you don't have to or you can pm me and tell me it's good or bad that way even if you don't review it makes me happy to think you have read even if you don't like.

If you can write this story better go ahead _sieve_ through and revamp or use some ideas~ I'd like to read your version!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2 and thanks for reviewing, means a lot to me! I'm glad you like the story! I was a bit scared that you'd find it weird and think WTF... WTF is this lol anyway I hope you think this is sexy enough to be Rin's dream and I am going to make a continuation but If you have any ideas for this part of the dream that weren't in it let me know and I will put it in... I want this to be as yummy as possible!**

_Rin's first natural instinct would be to run as far away as possible and hide waiting for her lord to save her but for some reason the sight of this huge dog had her heaving hot breaths and her entrance pulsing furiously. The giant dog let a rumble verberate within his chest and pressed his wet nose into her femininity taking a long sniff, making a pleased sound as it aligned itself once more…_

_Chapter 2_

Rin suddenly felt one of the huge, heavy hot paws on her back so she steadied herself with her hands for support as he pressed her further into the soft, cool ground so that her chest was flat against the grassy texture causing her breasts to spread melting into the surface. Her peaked nipples began throbbing from the grazing contact against the leafy blades Rin's behind raised up spreading and unveiling her pinkness to heated puffs causing her creamy skin to pimple. She could feel a dampness dripping down and around her legs which went unnoticed by the giant looming over her as he began licking her faster and faster, stimulating and erecting that swollen bud within her. Fiery molten heat rapidly flowed forcing her to ground her hips to prolong the sensation she relished, sending her falling amongst the dizziness spiralling around over and over, moaning, panting and demanding greedily for "more" thrashing her head in all directions disorienting her as she moaned deeply still, unable to control her actions. Appearing to be satisfied with Rin's reactions the huge canine brushed his tongue along the seam of her exposed core even harder and deeper flicking the surface, teasing her, enjoying the feel of her squirming and unashamedly pounded her hips using his fleshy muscular appendage to pleasure herself. Each movement he made had her making noises where she didn't know came from, she'd never made them before and now she couldn't stop. Each lick made her heart and blood pump into her ears and her eyes search for something in the back of her head, her hair was a mess, tangled and stuck to her sweaty body that was radiating like summer, she felt as though part of herself was in the hot springs. Rin soon bucked with abandon, she needed to reach something although she still couldn't figure out what that was or how to get there, she just knew that whatever it was between her thighs and the dogs tongue was what she needed...

Everything was quiet... 'I... my heart... wait, where is...?' *pant-*

For a moment Rin no longer felt the presence of the huge dog, her body was flushed and humming with an unsatisfied desire, she was drenched in a variety of her own essences and yet she had never smelt so good! She was desperate to the point she wanted to be devoured, consumed and she wanted to destructively sink her teeth into that beast as she was satiated deep within while she would grind her her hips, she almost growled... but then she felt that muzzle bury itself deeply into her wetness inhaling her scent deeply again his heated moisturized pants warming her already burning thighs. Suddenly the beast drew back and thrust as hard as he could smashing between Rin's legs, and something hard yet soft slapped into her backside and she let out a breathy scream, her conscious was dissipating into the mist until sensations drawing her back to that sensualness as the great dog began seductively rubbing behind her coating itself in her essence. Whimpering she kept the friction by responding using her slender yet perfectly rounded waist, the position she was in made it extremely difficult to look around but she could feel an object that felt larger than a human male, maybe her body was deceiving her as to the real size of this hot to the touch, silken and furry? invisible entity… The heat between her thighs and belly was getting stronger and her now completely wanton dripping wetness was coating her curls and thighs, calling the colossal giant to mark her. Rin's desire peaked and she needed to be filled now, she just wanted that place inside her that was calling out and she wanted to be entirely full. The dog drew back and this time kept pounding at her femininity until Rin thought she had been split in half and screamed. The dog bit her shoulder to keep her still and kept thrusting whilst keeping his hold. it could of been her imagination but it felt as though his teeth were sinking deeper and deeper drawing blood, the blood on her thighs was minimal but the dog howled in acknowledgement and victory. All Rin could feel was pain at this moment and her whimpering became louder and louder until that fire came back and had her screaming gutturally in pleasure.

Rin growled, screamed, thrust her hips, arched her back, gasping for breath, ripped and tore at the earth beneath her as the great giant of a dog pounded furiously into her, filling her completely with each thrust, stretching her, completing her quite skilfully without crushing her... Rin's body was being flung everywhere but she was far too gone to care and with hardly any voice left she just didn't care anymore, in fact nothing mattered to her more than reaching that desire and that's what she focused on... She couldn't hear her own voice anymore yet she felt her lips move in a familiar way... calling a name that meant a lot to her... and then it happened... A light flooded in, blinding her and she heard a voice... OMA... LO... SE...LOR... RU... NOOO she was enjoing this 'SHUT UP'

The feeling of that thick and expanding, hot and silky bulge pumping in an out of her body stretching and splashing her juices all over her, releasing the scent of both herself and dog beast. She wasn't forming sentences, rather just grunting but the giant knew exactly what she wanted and thrust harder and faster until something popped… now that appendage was insider her only moving from within hitting a spot over and over still faster and faster making her go wild while her eyes rolled back along with her head as she exposed her milky throat and she screamed and growled with what little voice she had left…"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU! LOOOOOOOOORD SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUU!

Out of breath and fully awake Rin found herself, Kimono open and breasts exposed with bedding astray along with her arms and legs sticking in all directions, her hair matted and stuck to her sweaty skin and residents inside the hut looking at her worriedly. It took a few seconds for her to register the situation and when it clicked into place she growled warningly for them to leave the hut which they did... She didn't care about such frivolities as Kagome or Sango when it came to nakedness, to her the thing that angered her most was the fact that this hut was her territory and they were trespassing! Taking a few deep breaths and collecting her things to bathe, she exited the hut. Kagome looked at her fervently asking her if she was ok to which she replied yes and made her way to the nearby hot spring.

"Inuyasha" Kagome caught her mate's attention but pulling on his hakama "mmm, huh?" "was that just my imagination or did Rin growl at us when we were in the hut?" "Looks that way but I can't imagine she picked it up from me and I don't think it's something Sesshomaru would do either, although she did look pretty pissed." he finished with a chuckle "Yeah I know, the way she glared at us like that, like we were intruders! We only went in there because it sounded like she was being attacked by some wild animal... hmpf! Turns out she was the wild animal" "Kagome... look we both know Rin is well... _different_, I mean from what I hear she practically brought herself up and I know what that's like having experienced it first-hand... I'm lucky to have met everyone I know now just like Rin is and I don't think it's easy to grow accustomed to life with a community just like that. Rin's still young, I guess we can all guide her to her path but can't be with her when she walks it... she has to do that on her own and choose the people she wants to accompany her just like we did" he finished by squeezing her hand gently "Inuyasha" kagome breathed before she kissed him...

He'd covered her scent well... All would go to plan soon... A small yet undeniable smile formed upon his stoic visage... Yes soon... she was almost ready... She knew who her Lord and Master was... She knew her place... The Dream has begun...

**Again please do remember this was my first Lemon, so let me know it it was ok 3**

**I do want to continue with a reality!**


End file.
